


Missed Chances and Unexpected Possibilities

by 4Kennedy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Complicated Relationships, F/F, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Undecided Relationship(s), Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally tell Skye how you feel, that's what you want to do first when you return. But things rarely take course as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed Chances and Unexpected Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Character Death (none of the girls though)  
> Refers to episode 3x05 "4,722 Hours"  
> Betaread by the wonderful lanalucy.

_What will you do first when you get back?_ Will had asked you back there on that horrible planet.  


_Finally tell Skye how I feel_ , you had answered with conviction. You'd had many lonely hours to contemplate your feelings and whether or not you would ever act on them. If that trip had taught you anything besides survival it was to not miss chances while you still had them.

Now you're back home, safe and alive, among friends and co-workers, back at your beloved lab... fighting your way back into your old life day by day. But your chest aches, this spot in your heart still longing to be filled.  
  
You know exactly who not what will do the trick.  
  
However, Skye goes by the name of Daisy now, which will definitely take some getting used to, and she always seems to be on this mission or that mission. There never seems to be the right time. It also seems like you would have to compete with several love interests, Lincoln being one of them.  
  
You decide on a slow and careful approach. It wouldn't hurt to test the water instead of jumping head first not knowing how shallow it might be. You’re a scientist, you analyze first, it’s what you do, it’s your default behavior.  
  
When Skye knocks on your door one evening, a bouquet of flowers in hand and with an adorable expression of insecurity on her face, you can't deny how your heart swells with affection and hope. You gamble by asking Skye to stay the night, stating you'd feel safer with her. You think you could die happy as Skye snakes an arm around you, drawing you in close against her body. She leaves your bed early the next morning, though not without saying _Sorry, I have to go. I'll see you later_ and a kiss to your forehead. The door closes behind her and you bury your face in the pillow, breathing in her lingering smell. There's a smile on your lips when you drift back to sleep.  
  
It goes on like this for days, then weeks, until it has almost been a month. Every evening Skye comes to your room. Sometimes it’s in the middle of the night when she returns from a mission; dead beat and roughed up, letting herself just fall onto the bed fully clothed. But you don’t mind; you just help her take off her boots and pull the covers over the two of you. Sometimes it’s still early when Skye comes to you and you can watch silly chick flicks on her laptop before turning in for the night. It makes you happy and content. You further delay your declaration of love, too afraid of rejection.  
  
Skye tries not to push you to talk about what happened on that alien planet and you’re grateful for that. You have told Fitz though, because you need his help to get back there and rescue Will. When Skye hears about it, she’s clearly disappointed and confronts you as soon as she’s stepped into your room. _I thought we were close enough for you to tell me. I might not be able to help in the same way as Fitz, but I thought we trusted each other and that we were friends._  
  
_Skye_ , you start and then correct yourself. _Daisy._ You don’t know what to say next. All you realize is that Skye is turning to leave the room. It feels like she’s slipping through your fingers. _Please don’t go._ Before you know what you’re doing you’re moving forward until you’ve got Skye pinned against the door and your hands are on her hips. You press in a little, tilt your head and bring your lips closer together. Mind and heart are waging a dangerous war. Skye’s eyes are wide in surprise. Or is it panic? Your momentary bravery falters so your hands leave her hips and you pull her into a hug instead.  
  
You spend the night alone, you don’t dare to ask and Skye doesn’t come by later either. It’s not as bad as it was when you first returned, but the emptiness of the bed causes a dull throbbing in your torso. You struggle through the night, more awake than sleeping.  
  
The next morning Bobbi tells you where to find Skye when you decide to go looking for her and finally tell her how you feel.  
  
You round a corner and hurry down the corridor until you stand on the other side of the glass doors of the gym.  
  
Skye’s hands are taped, clenched into fists and slamming into the sand bag Mack is holding for her. Skye looks delicious: black shorts, white tank top with a black sports bra beneath it, and sweat glistening on her skin. You watch her flex her muscles.  
  
And then you have to watch her stopping the punches, sidestepping the swinging sand bag and encircling Mack’s neck. On tiptoes she draws him down to her and kisses him.  
  
A dark fire starts in your stomach. It claws its way up to your chest and your heart shatters. You turn on your heels and run back down the corridor. Bobbi tries to hold you back, tries to say something when she sees you in your disheveled state. But you just struggle free from the grip of her hand on your upper arm and continue running. In your room you break down on the floor, sobbing and crying your heart out for hours.  
  
Skye and Mack are on a mission the following few days. You consider yourself lucky and you drown yourself in work. Science has always been a loyal friend.  
  
_I should’ve told you about Mack and me_ , Skye says when she suddenly appears directly behind you in the lab two weeks after the incident. You hadn’t spoken with each other since then.  
  
_It’s none of my business_ , you tell her with a shrug. You’re glad your back is turned to Skye so she can’t see the tears building in the corners of your eyes. Two weeks to get to terms with it, but it still stings like hell.  
  
_It feels like it is… since you almost kissed me_ , Skye answers and you feel the color draining from your cheeks. There’s a lump in your throat and your heart constricts painfully. You don’t know what to say, so you keep silent. Skye continues with a classical _I’m sorry_. The tears run down your face. _When I first started working for SHIELD I had a major crush on you_ , Skye reveals and you can imagine the sad smile on her lips, her head bowed. The knowledge makes it that much harder. _But it always seemed like you and Fitz were meant to be endgame… so I gave up hope after a while and moved on. I guess we both just had bad timing, huh?_ When Skye realizes you won’t say anything, she leaves the lab with an _I hope we can still be friends, Jemma._  
  
Bobbi is there to catch you when your knees give out. You both sink onto the floor. _I’m too late_ , you sob when Bobbi draws you into her arms. _I should’ve said or done something sooner._ Bobbi just tightens her grip on you, providing silent solace.  
  
You shut down emotionally and work on autopilot for a while. Fitz and Bobbi are there for you as friends and lab partners. Bobbi especially seems to have taken over the role as your personal protector, physical and psychological. You secretly call her your amazon warrior, your first thought when you two met for the first time on your undercover mission at Hydra. Bobbi particularly proves to be your amazon warrior when she batters Skye pretty badly during a sparring session. You can’t help feeling a bit avenged and gleeful. However it starts gnawing on your conscience seconds later and you patch Skye up. Skye tries to use the chance to talk to you, but you just ignore her and avoid eye contact. You’re not there yet.  
  
A distraction is always helpful when it comes to dealing with or pushing away the pain. Therefore you put all your energy into the project to rescue Will. When you finally do, you barely feel it; you can’t bring yourself to actually care. So after your heart has been broken, you’re the one who does the breaking. Will leaves and goes back to NASA. You tell yourself it’s for the better; you wouldn’t have lasted in the real world anyway.  
  
Then Hunter gets killed by Hydra or rather by Ward - which makes it even worse. It’s Bobbi who needs you now and that’s totally fine, you can be as strong for her as she has been for you during the last couple of months. You owe it to her, but that’s not why you do it. It hurts you to see Bobbi in so much pain and so you try everything within your power to help her.  
  
Things get difficult when you notice you have to keep yourself from kissing Bobbi’s tears away. You want to follow their trail over her cheeks to her lips. It’s been five months since Hunter’s death. The grief slowly loses its iron grip on Bobbi, but she’s far from coming to terms with it. _It’s too soon_ , you decide and _it would only complicate things._  
  
Bobbi sees it differently. _Please_ , _Jemma_ , she says, lifting her hand to the back of your neck and pulling you closer. _I need to feel something other than hurt_. You’re startled for a beat before you seize Bobbi’s lips. The kiss is intense after the trace of reservation falls away; it quickly gets heated and passionate. Bobbi still has one hand tangled in your hair; the other one is hooked under your ass cheek. She lifts you on a table when you bump into one. You pull on Bobbi’s lab coat and wrap your arms around her, bringing you closer together. When Bobbi withdraws after what feels like a really long time, she suggests _Let’s take this someplace else_ , lips swollen and red. You simply nod.  
  
The two of you become friends with benefits and you’re more than okay with it. You have work you love for your mind and you have amazing sex for your body. It’s been a long while since you felt at peace like this.  
  
Apparently Skye and Mack don’t work out in the end. You’ve heard rumors afterwards Skye had had a couple of crazy intense weeks with May. You don’t ask her about it, because you realize you’re over her and that you don’t give a damn anymore who she’s dating. At least now you feel ready trying to rekindle your friendship. It’s awkward and strained, but you’re optimistic that you’ll get there eventually. You don’t tell her about Bobbi though; it feels too precious and special to share.  
  
That changes. One moment you’re laughing and talking with each other like you used to before you were swallowed by the Monolith, the next one Skye’s moving into your personal space and capturing your lips without preamble. Your lips only touch for the fraction of a second, then your brain catches up with what’s happening and you push Skye away from you. Skye stumbles backward a few steps and looks at you in utter astonishment, eyes wide and slack-jawed. _What?! I thought this is what you always wanted?!_ Skye says, confusion clearly written all over her face.  
  
You feel anger rise between your ribs, so you yell _Who do you think you are? Kissing me like that after everything that has happened? Are you that bigheaded to expect me to be still waiting for you?_ And then it just slips out. _I’m in love with someone else. Again with the bad timing, huh?_

  
It’s only after Skye has stormed out you realize what you’ve just said. The scales fall from your eyes. _Oh Jesus Christ_ , you curse and bury your face in your hands. Somewhere along the joyride with Bobbi you’ve fallen in love with your amazon warrior.  
  
You decide to keep things the way they are, uncertain if you’ll be able to recover from yet another heartbreak and over another colleague yet.  
  
Months pass by until you go to Bobbi’s room one evening to find her wearing a classy black dress that ends just above her knees, two champagne glasses in hand. Candles illuminate the room. You have to swallow; your mouth feels dry whereas your hands feel sweaty. _What’s all this about?_ you ask nervously.  
  
Bobbi comes over to you, a smile on her lips. You have to concentrate hard to not solemnly stare at her very nice cleavage. She pushes one glass into your hands and raises hers. _Happy birthday_ , she says and gives you a peck on the left cheek. It confuses you. _It’s not my birthday_ , you object, but Bobbi already clinked glasses with you and downs her drink. _Two years ago you came back through a portal after being declared dead for six months. I say that’s reason enough to celebrate your birthday twice a year from now on_ , Bobbi explains and refills her glass, clinks yours again and downs it. You think she acts a bit strange, but you shrug it away. You declare _Okay. To surviving Planet Hell and coming back from the dead._  
  
You’ve barely emptied your glass when Bobbi takes it away from you and places it on a nearby table. _Time for some Birthday sex_ , she whispers into your ear. It sends a wave of desire down to your center. _Sounds great_ , you agree and lift your hand to the back of Bobbi’s head, bringing her down and smashing your lips together. Every inch of your skin starts to warm up and you moan into the kiss.  
  
Sex has become a familiar dance for the two of you over the last year, but somehow you’re nervous when Bobbi starts to guide you toward her bed. In passing, you grab the bottle of champagne and take a huge sip. Some of the liquor escapes your mouth and runs down your throat.  
  
Immediately Bobbi leans in and slides her tongue flat along your neck. _I can imagine a few more places I want to lick champagne off your skin_ , she breathes against you.  
  
Bobbi holds true to her word. You think it’s the best birthday sex ever - especially when you come for the third time, moaning and grasping the sheets for dear life. Bobbi has barely detached her mouth from your center when she crawls up your body until you’re on the same eye level. She enters you with two fingers. It makes you gasp and arch your back in response. Bobbi presses sweetly against your g-spot with a smug smile and you want to curse her. _Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God_ , you say instead until you come violently. _Bloody hell, I love you._  
  
Time seems to freeze, neither one of you moves or says anything for painful moments after your blooper. You wish you could just vanish. Then you feel rather than hear Bobbi’s soft chuckle. You dare to open your eyes and look at her. Bobbi lets your noses touch and explains, _Good, because I wanted to ask you to go steady with me anyway._  
  
You’re probably grinning like an idiot as you lean up and kiss your amazon warrior as an answer. __  
  
The End


End file.
